Anniversary
by Veggiechick
Summary: The Doctor seems to have forgotten his and River's anniversary, though he does recall how much he likes Stetsons. River is displeased with this turn of events. A cute, fluffy one-shot for the Doctor's and River's anniversary (April 22). Happy Timey-Wimey Anniversary.


_**A/N: Minimal description/heavy dialogue fic**_

_**Cause I'm ridiculously pressed for time and should not be writing right now but whatever thug life you know my name not my story.**_

_**Omg hopefully you could tell that was sarcasm.**_

_**Please don't thing I'm a twelve year old gangster.**_

_**I don't even like Starbucks all that much. Or saggy pants at all.**_

_**Sorry it's so quickly done but I really did need to do something for their anniversary, they deserve it.**_

_**For the Doctor and River on their wedding anniversary, April 22**__**nd**__**.**_

"Doctor,"

"Hmm,"

"Doctor, stop fiddling with the console and talk with me."

"Does it have to be now? See I've just gotten her to—well that's odd."

"What?"

"She's not responding to me anymore."

"She's mad at you."

"How would you know?"

"Because so am I."

"I—for what? I haven't done anything—recently. Relatively recently."

"Do you not happen to remember what this day is, Doctor?"

"Of course I do. I'm a time lord. I hold the entirety of the time vortex between my ears. Of course I know what day this is."

"What happened on this day, then?"

"Well, there are so many things. Will be. Was. Lost Planet of Pklasico got lost—and found, imagine that, re-discovered by Martians I believe. Earth day for the humans (and Silurians I suppose). And that was the day all that bothersome multi dimensional stuff got in the way of a perfectly good hat-day."

The Doctor popped up from beneath the console and grinned, his goggles perched on top of his head, pushing his hair back in a haphazard fashion.

"I was wearing a Stetson. Stetson's are cool."

River raised an eyebrow. "And what else? Specifically about the 'multi dimensional stuff.'"

"Well, I was wearing my Stetson—already said that. And an eyepatch—not quite as cool. And my hair was long. Kept tickling the back of my neck."

"Oh!" River expressed, fed up. "You are impossible! Fine. You don't remember? That's absolutely fine. I really do hate you sometimes." River made to storm back up the stairs she had descended.

"No you don't." The Doctor agilely escaped his harness and jumped up to catch her by the elbow.

"No, I really do."

"You don't, because I also remember that day happened to be one on which I married my wife, who despises doing what I say and killing me when I tell her too."

"Oh you do, do you?" River had donned a too-little-too-late expression. She crossed her arms

"Yes. And I was tinkering with the TARDIS because I wanted to show you something. It was a bit hard to get this—the old girl took a few knocks—but…"

The Doctor pulled out—seemingly from thin air—a blanket that River instantly recognized as the one she had been wrapped in when she was born—an artifact she had thought lost to time.

"It's not easy mucking about in your timeline, Professor Song," he said softly, offering it too her. "Intensely complicated time-event, you are."

There was a moment in which River found it a bit hard to speak around the lump in her throat.

"Still hate me?" The Doctor asked concerned, as it was not often his wife was moved to tears.

"Oh—no—of course not, sweetie. Thank you." She took the blanket and lightly ran her fingers over its folds.

"Am I forgiven?"

"For now." She smiled, and looked from the blanket to her Doctor.

The Doctor pecked her on the lips, pleased when River placed a hand on the back of his neck and responded enthusiastically. She then quickly let go, all her usual flirtatious mischief present once more.

"Now you have two choices Doctor. You can go back to tinkering, or you can follow me upstairs and see what happens." With that, she turned and walked up the stairs with perhaps a bit more sex appeal than was necessary.

Unnecessary—but quite appreciated by the Doctor. He turned to the console.

"Sorry, old girl." He gave the TARDIS a pat as she hummed approvingly before dashing upstairs to follow his ravishingly beautiful wife.


End file.
